I Love You Eternally, Angel
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan was an abandoned Neko that Phil took in. They grow up together, and fall in love. Oneshot fluff. I DO NOT CLAIM I OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE WRITING.


**So, if any of my fans read my profile, they'd know that I've been having a hard week. That's why I had to take a few days off from writing. I needed time to sort stuff out, and writing was kind of a burden when I literally had no inspiration whatsoever. But I'm glad to say that everything's been sorted and the writing schedule is back on again!**

Dan was a quiet, shy, little Neko. He'd been abandoned at the age of five, and was left on the streets in a cardboard box for anyone to take advantage of him. He spent the first few days sitting in that box, crying his eyes out. He sobbed for his mummy, daddy. He wailed for help, for food, for someone to come and put a Band-Aid on his knee where he'd fallen from trying to climb out of the box. Eventually, someone heard him, and didn't just walk past the crying Neko boy.

This man's name was Phil. He was a high school student, who just happened to be going to a friends house when he heard Dan. Phil was kind, so he couldn't just leave Dan, a child, all by himself. He'd told Dan that many times, with a smile, and Dan was always grateful. Phil, being the nice person he was, had walked up to Dan, and knelt down very low so they were at eye level. Dan was very small, so he had to stand on his toes to see outside the box, and when he saw Phil he immediately started sobbing again, holding up his arms for Phil to pick him up.

"Where's my mummy?" He cried, still holding out his arms. Phil couldn't help but think the Neko was utterly adorable, no matter how sad he looked. His eyes were red and puffy, but Phil could see the gorgeous brown through his tears, which were steadily running down his rosy cheeks. His little ears were flattened against his head, making him look so miserable, but cute at the same time, and his tail was wrapped around himself protectively. Phil couldn't help but feel sad for this poor Neko who'd been abandoned by his mother.

"I don't know, little one. What's your name?" He asked quietly, gently taking Dan under his arms and lifting him out of the box before setting him on the ground. The boy was really small, even for a Neko, and he felt very skinny and light. That was probably why his mother left him there, she probably couldn't afford to keep him alive.

"D-Dan" The little Neko whimpered, rubbing at his swollen eye with one tiny fist. Phil practically melted. He loved kids, and Dan was simply the cutest. "W-Who are you? Mummy said not to talk to strangers..." Phil just smiled and gently petted Dan's hair, trying to get his ears to perk up by prodding them happily.

"I'm Phil, and your mum must be pretty smart if she told you that. Do you wanna come with me? I can get you some food. Would you like that Danny?" Phil asked, making sure to keep the friendly smile on his face so he didn't scare Dan. He was really worried for this kid, and the boy seemed to instantly perk up at the mention of food.

"Oh please Phil! Please! I'll be a good boy, promise!" Dan squealed, clutching to the front of Phil's shirt and making him chuckle. He quickly picked him up, holding the tiny boy on his hip as he stood. He'd get him fed, then take him to the police. They had to find someone for the boy, had to know who his parents were, if thy had relatives, or just _someone_ to take care of him.

"Okay, then, little Dan. What would you like?" He asked, still keeping the friendly smile on his face, but now it was more because he wanted to. Dan was so cute, and he looked so sad before, but now he was looking up with Phil with a huge grin, showing off his dimples, and he couldn't help but gush and twirl him around happily. Dan squealed joyfully, clinging to Phil and giggling once they had started walking.

"Ummm... Well mummy used to make spaghetti. I like spaghetti, can we have it? Please?" Dan asked, pulling a cute face and making Phil giggle. There weren't many food stores around that area, though, so they'd have to get home for spaghetti. He just hoped no one would see and get the wrong idea. He just wanted to help, not take advantage of Dan like that. It would be disgusting. He nodded to Dan happily, quickly sending a text to his friend to let him know he couldn't make it.

"Okay, let's go then. I'll make you spaghetti."

It took half an hour to get back to Phil's place, and they looked inside most of the food stores, just in case they might have spaghetti. But, of course, in that area only Italian restaurants would have the dish. It was okay though, it was why Phil lived there. It was a cheap neighbourhood, not exactly safe at night, and barely any stores. It was about an hour ride on the tube to get to his high school, so he was quite content. He was seventeen, turning eighteen, and he had a job, so he thought he was old enough to get his own place. His parents had tried to make him stay, but that house was just too perfect, too full of happiness and easiness. Phil wanted something to complain about, but still love, he wanted a challenge. He wanted to prove he could live by himself. He was young, but Phil had always done things at an early age. It was just how he was.

When they got to Phil's small apartment, Dan was set on the ground and Phil went into the kitchen to make spaghetti. Dan was so adorable, following him around and clutching his leg wherever he walked, and Phil just couldn't keep the huge grin off his face as he cooked. Dan was literally the cutest thing ever, and Phil told him so. The boy had giggled, and repeated literally a few times in a cute accent. He sounded posh, unlike Phil who was definitely Northern. He wondered how he got so far North if his mother couldn't afford him. Oh well.

Once the spaghetti was done, they sat down to eat, and Dan immediately sat himself in Phil's lap, making him blush as he fed the small Neko. He was just so innocent and cute, Phil couldn't help but gush over him. When they were done, Phil cleaned up, Dan still clutching to his leg in that adorable, needy way. He picked him up again, and they headed out.

They went to the police station, and Phil talked to the first officer he could find. They checked the database, but nothing came up. They told Phil that they'd have to take Dan into foster care. He couldn't do it though. He looked down at the cute little Neko clutching to his leg, with his ears flattened and his tail wrapped around himself again, and he couldn't do it. He'd grown fond of little Dan, so, he told the policeman that he'd take Dan into foster care by himself. Which he would, but the Neko would stay in there for about five seconds before Phil adopted him.

Once everything was sorted, and Dan was officially his, they went home. He had a friend working at the place he took Dan to, so it only took a couple of hours. By the time they were home, Phil was carrying an adorable, sleeping Dan in his arms. He locked his door behind them, and quickly tucked Dan into his bed. He'd have to by another bed, but for that night, Phil slept on the sofa.

When he woke, Dan was nuzzled deeply into his arms, and Phil was happy as he fell asleep again. It looked like he wouldn't need another bed then.

* * *

Three years on, Dan was starting year 4 and he was still the same as ever, even as an eight year old. He was still quiet, adorable, innocent, and a little shy. Somehow, Phil was different. Even when they'd first met, Dan had been so trusting of him, a complete stranger. Though, whenever Dan met someone new now, he instantly clung to Phil's leg (he was still almost as small as the day Phil found him) and whined softly, hiding. Phil had thought it was cute, but lately it had been a little annoying as well, because it meant that Dan never made any friends.

"Philly!" He heard a high-pitched whine call from 'their room'. They had shared it ever since Dan had moved in, because it seemed the little Neko couldn't sleep on his own. Phil knew it was because his bed was too cold and big. It reminded Dan of those terrifying days he spent in that box, lonely, starving, dying, afraid. No child should ever go through that, yet Dan did, and he seemed happy enough, if not a little quiet and shy.

"Yes darling?" Phil called back, walking into their room, and 'aw'ing as he saw Dan pout and struggle with his new tie. The school had changed their uniform this year, and Dan had told him once he saw the tie, that he was a big boy, and he could do the tie all by himself. They were oddly close, no matter the age gap, and the fact that Phil was legally Dan's father. They had said 'I love you' to each other a thousand times, but Dan didn't know the meaning of his words, and the relationship wasn't at all sexual for Phil. They were just happy together, and maybe when Dan was older, maybe when Phil was out of University, they could be together. But Phil wasn't too bothered at that time, so their relationship was purely platonic, and that was how Phil liked it.

"I can't do my tie!" Dan whined, still pouting as he somehow managed to get the tie wrapped around both his hands, and caught on his nose as he tried to get it off. "Help me Philly?" He asked, swishing his little tail around and flattening his ears. Phil just chuckled quietly at Dan's cuteness, walking in front of him and kneeling down to his eye-level.

"I'll show you how to do it once I've got it off your face." He grinned, quickly undoing the loose knot that had Dan's hands trapped. He easily slid it off, and sat Dan down on the bed so he was a little taller. "Now, look at my hands and watch..." He said quietly, repeating a mantra in his head that his dad had taught him when he showed him how to put on a tie. "And...There we go!" Phil giggled, picking up Dan in his cute new uniform and spinning him around a bit. "Don't you look handsome?" He asked, setting Dan down and pinching his cheek gently. His little Neko was just so cute.

"Philly!"

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast." Phil chuckled. "I can drive you to school today, but I'll be working late again, so Eric's mum has offered to drive you home."

"Yay! Eric's mum is so pretty and nice! Remember when she gave me that cookie?"

"Yeah, I do, hun. Now eat your cereal before we're late."

"Okay Philly!"

* * *

"Phil? Have you seen my straighteners?" Dan called quietly, and Phil heard the Neko shuffling about. It was his first day of High School, and he was obviously trying to look good. Phil had given him the straighteners for his birthday, and Dan had been using them practically ever day since. Phil kind of missed Dan's cute, curly hair, but Dan was changing, and he had to accept it. He was wearing clothes like Phil now, band t-shirts, skinny jeans, straightening his hair. He'd grown much taller since he first met him, and he was now almost 2 feet shorter than Phil (who was 6 feet). His ears and tail had also grown, and though Phil still thought he was a cute eleven year old, he was also becoming a handsome young man. And in two years, he'd be a teenager, which was when the hormones would start to kick in, and he'd really grow taller. As well as... Other things.

"Uhh... Your drawer in the bathroom?" Phil replied, smiling as he followed Dan into the small space. The Neko grinned at him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he grabbed what he needed from his drawer.

"Thanks Phil, you're the best." Dan replied, his tail swishing across Phil's face as he plugged the straighteners in and waited for nt to heat up.

"No problem." The older one said quietly, smiling as he gently took Dan's tail, and began to stroke it, cooing softly as Dan started to purr. "You're still so cute, my little kitten, even when you're all grown up... I remember my first day of High School..." Phil muttered quietly, looking at Dan through the slightly dirty mirror. The Neko kept smiling at him, and eventually his straighteners pinged, to let him know they were hot enough, and the moment was broken. Phil left Dan to straighten his hair in the bathroom, wondering when his Neko had grown up.

After Dan had straightened his hair, he quickly got changed into his new uniform, and ate breakfast with Phil, like normal. Phil thought it was best to start his conversation with Dan by quietly sliding an Oyster card onto their small table. "Now, there are some things we need to talk about Dan. I've gotten a new job, and the hours are different now. Plus, the High School is a little bit far away, its where I went, so it'll be an hour's ride on the tube. I will only let you ride on the tube if you promise me afew things. One, you don't talk to anyone who isn't in a school uniform like yours, two, sit down if there are seats, but be polite and give it up for the elderly if you have to. You get off at your station, no skipping or I will know, and if I find out that you've broken one of these rules, your Oyster card will immediately be taken off you. Understand?" Phil asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes! Of course I promise Phil!" Dan had squealed, plucking the plastic card from the table and jumping into Phil's lap, purring loudly. "I'll be a good boy, promise! I won't break your rules!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck happily as his tail stroked Phil's face. "Thank you Phil!"

"You're welcome." Phil chuckled, gently ruffling the Neko's hair, and making him purr louder. This was kind of a big deal for Phil, which was why Dan was so excited. He'd never let the Neko go on the tube by himself before. He'd always been so protective and scared that something was going to happen to his sweet angel. But, Dan was older now, more responsible, and really it was the only way to get him to school on time. The station closest to them was only a ten minute walk away, but Dan was already getting up an hour earlier, so Phil decided to mention it.

Dan immediately whined, and Phil smirked, because he knew this was how Dan would react. The Neko was half cat, after all, so he slept in all the time. He got much more sleep than Phil, but the older boy didn't mind, because he loved watching his cute Danny sleep. Now, they'd probably sleep the same amount of time, which meant that Dan would probably be tired, and take naps in the afternoon. He didn't mind at all, as long as Dan did all his work.

"Come on now, wouldn't wanna miss your train!" Phil chirped, and Dan instantly brightened up. He was definitely more confident now that he was older.

* * *

Phil woke up, hearing soft moans, and felt the bed shifting around. He thought Dan, his little Neko (who was not so little, ever since he turned 15 and hit puberty), was sick, so he quickly sat up, and looked over to the trembling body neck to him. The Neko was shifting around a lot, his ears flattening, then perking up again, and Phil realised Dan's tail was wrapped around his leg with a very hard grip.

"Phil..." Dan sighed, making the boy frown as he put a hand to Dan's forehead, it was boiling hot and sweaty. That meant Dan was sick, right? So why was Dan saying his name? Maybe he was helping the Neko in his dreams... "Oh Phil... That feels so good... Just... Like that..." Dan moaned quietly, his voice croaky, both from sleep and... obviously pleasure, as Phil could now see. He instantly flinched away, just as Dan turned around, and blushed very dark. Dan wasn't sick, or having a nightmare, he was just... Horny. Phil had hoped this would happen a little later, when Dan was older, but it was obvious this was happening now, and Phil had to do something.

He didn't know what, though. Dan was moaning his name, and it sounded so hot. It took all he had not to get turned on, so he couldn't move. He was frozen, trying to will away his arousal as Dan's moans got louder, Phil's name being moaned more and more. It was obvious that Dan was rubbing against his hand, and all Phil wanted to do was replace the Neko's hand with his own, and help him out. But if he did that, he'd be a pervert, and he'd feel immensely guilty. He'd wait until Dan was sixteen before he'd let himself do something like that.

Just as Phil was losing control, and sliding his hand closer to Dan's body, he heard the boy moan loudly and buck once more into his hand, his eyes fluttering open mid-orgasm. He was panting and blushing as he cooled down, looking into Phil's eyes sleepily. "P-Philly..." He whimpered innocently, and Phil realised Dan probably knew nothing about masturbation or anything of the sort, since he never told him. "Philly something weird happened... I... I think I wet the bed... B-but it felt really good... Like better than anything."

"Its okay Dan." Phil hushed, quickly sitting Dan up and climbing out of bed. "Come here, we need to get you cleaned up, and then we'll have a talk." He said quietly, gently taking Dan's hand and pulling him up so he could strip him of his soaked pyjama bottoms. He realised he'd have to wash the sheets as well, and sighed quietly as he stripped their bed. He explained everything as he did so, blushing as Dan made no move to put his trousers back on. Why would he? He was completely innocent and oblivious. "Look, I'll print out some sheets about it tomorrow... I can't believe you didn't learn about this at school."

In the morning, Phil handed the papers to Dan silently over breakfast, and he saw Dan blushing darkly once he'd finished. He quickly apologized, and Phil waved his hand and smiled.

"Its okay. We can get you your own bed if you aren't comfortable with that happening sometimes."

"No! I don't wanna sleep alone, please Philly..."

Who was Phil to deny such a cute face?

* * *

After the little 'incident' Phil grew more and more sexually frustrated. Dan was now frequently masturbating in their bathroom, and by frequently, Phil meant at least once a day. Dan just couldn't keep quiet, and Phil just got so damn horny. It was wrong though, so he waited, and every time Dan was out, he called up an old friend of his, and they'd get rid of Phil's sexual tension. Afterwards, the guy would leave, Phil would be satisfied, and he'd be asleep by the time Dan got home.

He was devastated when Dan got his first boyfriend, PJ, though he tried to be happy for them. Dan seemed normal though, he didn't seem happier, or in love, like with most couples, and their relationship ended after two months. PJ, of course, had been very upset, while Dan hadn't seemed to have changed. Phil had shrugged, guessing that Dan was probably just experimenting or something. After that, Phil became normal again, and didn't walk in on any disgusting make-out sessions anymore.

Dan seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with him, especially when Phil caught him brining home a random boy, and didn't do anything. He was extremely jealous, and felt the urge to scream 'NO!' and lock Dan away where no one could ever touch him. But he resisted, and it was a good thing, too, because by the sounds of it, all they did were make-out, or nothing at all. Well, either that, or they were _extremely_ good at keeping quiet, which Phil knew wasn't true, since Dan could never even keep quiet during masturbation.

Tension gradually grew between them, and Dan brought home more and more boys. They never did anything that Phil could hear, but he still didn't like it. His Dan. It wasn't fair!

By the time Dan turned 16, tensions had grown so high, that Phil considered leaving Dan in that bed alone and sleeping on the sofa. But, of course, he'd never do that to his sweet, little angel, who really, wasn't little anymore. He was actually almost as tall as Phil, and the older boy had a feeling that he'd keep growing.

One day, Dan came home more agitated then ever. Phil could tell by the scowl on his face, his ears flattened against his head, and his tail thrashing about wildly. He decided enough was enough, and sighed as he followed Dan into the kitchen.

"Okay, enough's enough, Dan. What's going on?" He asked, leaning against a counter and watching Dan grab in the fridge for a drink. There weren't many left, as Phil hadn't been getting a lot of money, and they'd finally used up all his life savings. Things were getting tough, with the thick tension between him and Dan, and the bills getting harder to pay, Phil was about ready to snap.

"What's going on?" Dan growled, actually _growled_. "What's going on is that I had a bad day, and I don't want to talk to you!" He snapped, making Phil frown as the Neko stomped away, gulping his drink angrily. Phil knew it was probably hormones making him so mad, but he still had no right to talk to Phil like that!

"Are you kidding me? A bad day? Dan, it's like you've been having a bad couple of months! You just keep getting angrier and angrier! I just don't know what to do! You won't tell me what's wrong!" Phil exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips angrily and staring at Dan with frustration in his eyes.

"You really want to know what's wrong Phil?!" Dan yelled, making Phil flinch at the volume, the anger. Where had his sweet angel gone?

"Yes, I do!" Phil yelled back, his anger growing as Dan started walking towards him, a determined look on his face as his tail continued thrashing behind him.

"This is why!" Dan growled quietly, closing the distance between them, and threading his fingers through Phil's hair as he smashed their lips together. Phil squeaked and waved his hands around a little, before placing them gently on Dan's waist. The Neko pulled away after a few moments, anger still in his eyes, but not nearly as threatening as before. "I love you, Phil. I always have, always will. I brought guys home, dated PJ, to make you jealous. Yet, you still showed no interest in me! I tried everything!" He exclaimed, his look turning desperate as his hands slid down to cup Phil's cheeks.

"You... You love me?" Phil asked quietly, staring into Dan's eyes, searching for a hint of a joke, or lie, but he found nothing. "Is that why you... Didn't seem interested in PJ at all... Why you weren't devastated when you broke up? That's why you brought guys home but never did anything? And that's why you mad it so obvious when you were masturbating in the bathroom!"

"Actually... That last one... I try to be quiet..." Dan mumbled, blushing, and making Phil blush as well as he said a tiny 'oh' "But yes. The rest of them are true. I tried to make you jealous, but still! Nothing! Not even a peep! You just accepted it all and told me to be safe! I mean, seriously?" Dan asked, sighing frustratedly as he curled his fingers into Phil's hair again. "You didn't show the slightest interest in me... Sure, we used to say I love you, and we'd cuddle, and you'd make me feel safe, special, but now? I don't know anymore!"

"Dan... I've always loved you. Always! Its been so hard, though. I've had to resist you, because you were so young, and legally you are my son! We both know you aren't really, but its against the law!"

"Can't we just kiss?" Dan asked quietly, tears filling his eyes and making Phil break inside. "Father and son kiss! I've seen it!" Dan whined, making Phil sigh as he gently picked his Neko up, and nuzzled their noses. "Please Phil... I love you..." Dan begged, making Phil sigh as he carried Dan to their room. His resolve had cracked.

"Okay, sweet angel. I'll give you whatever you want... And I suppose kissing is innocent. But we we'll research how to get you un-adopted from me. Then we can really be together." Phil smiled, gently placing Dan down on their bed and laying down next to him. The covers were soon over them, and they were happily kissing, Dan purring loudly, while Phil just hummed and smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, before it was night, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, their sleep more peaceful than ever.

The next day, Phil researched getting Dan un-adopted, but found that Google wasn't really that helpful in the specifics. So, he searched up the nearest Courthouse, and set off. He had a day off, and Dan was at school, so he could go without worrying about anything.

After he talked to the nice lady at the front desk, Phil found everything was falling into place. All he had to do was file a report-type-thing (he had forgotten the actual name for it, he'd never been good with legal documents and such) and in 6-12 months, Dan would be legally independent, and Phil would no longer be related to him in any way.

When he told Dan that afternoon, the boy had squealed, and Phil twirled him around happily, like they used to. It was nice. They were going to be together.

* * *

It took about eight months, but eventually, Dan was free as a bird. He was no longer related to Phil, and he'd turned 17. They celebrated by finally doing the thing that they'd waited all those months to do. They lovingly explored each other's bodies as they kissed, and made love for the first time. As they swam in the afterglow, Dan cuddled into Phil's sighed, the boy sighed happily.

"I love you..." Phil whispered for the hundredth time that night, and Dan repeated it sleepily, his tail wrapping loosely around Phil's leg as he closed his eyes. "No, I really do Dan. Now that we're finally together, I want to ask you something that's been on my mind for a while now..." He said quietly, giving the Neko a serious look, and making Dan sit up tiredly. He saw the boy wince slightly and grab at his bum, which made Phil kind of guilty. Though he was gentle, Dan had still been a virgin, and it must have been very painful, though he never once complained.

"What is it Philly?" Dan asked quietly, wriggling around a bit to get comfortable on the messy sheets.

"I..." Phil stumbled, biting his lip as he thought of the appropriate words. "Dan, I've been in love with you ever since I saw you crying in that cardboard box. You mean the world to me. I don't know where I'd be without you, how happy I would feel, who I'd be with. Without you, my life has no meaning." He said, quickly grabbing the little red box from his drawer. "Dan, will you do me the honour of being my husband?" He asked, looking hopefully at Dan as he flipped open the box to reveal a simple, gold band engraved with words from Phil.

_I love you, eternally, Angel._

"Yes!" Dan cried, tears slipping down his cheeks as he flung himself at Phil and took the ring out of the box. "Yes, yes, forever, yes! I love you Phil!" He exclaimed, slipping the ring onto his finger before cupping Phil's cheeks and kissing him passionately. Phil loved Dan with his whole heart, and he knew his little Neko would always feel the same about him.

Phil was so happy, they ended up just kissing and crying for hours, while Phil out out his own engagement ring, and put it on. Eventually, exhausted from all that had happened that night, they collapsed against each other, and fell into a happy, dreamless sleep.

They were finally together. Everything was okay. Phil didn't care about the age gap anymore, Dan was his, he was Dan's, and that was how it should be.

* * *

The wedding was a simple ceremony. They both wore tuxes, though Dan's was white, for the occasion. Everyone knew he was the girl of the relationship. Only Phil's family, and their closest friends were invited. Dan was walked down the isle by Phil's father, since most of his life, Phil had legally been his (though, he never, ever, saw Phil as his father). They had a small reception with small amounts of food, and simple flowers. They didn't hire a photographer, since Phil's brother was one, and their photo's turned out perfectly.

hey were just so happy, they smiled the whole day. Phil, at the age of 34, was beginning to get wrinkles on his forehead, but Dan didn't mind, he loved Phil forever, no mater how old and wrinkly he got. He knew they were made for each other. Phil was wearing his glasses that day, and Dan thought his bright blue eyes looked beautiful behind the glass. Dan had left his hair curly, since after all those years, he found it really didn't matter. If Phil liked it, then so did he.

"I love you..." Phil whispered into Dan's ear as they cut the cake together, and it was like a flood gate being opened. Throughout the night, 'I love you's and 'I love you too's were constantly leaving their mouths. As they danced, it was repeated like a mantra, as they ate, it was happily murmered into ears, as they drove away in the car that would take them to their honeymoon, it was whispered upon skin, lips, repeatedly.

There was never a happier day that Phil could recall.

* * *

When Dan turned 30, and Phil was 42, they decided it was time for children. They were ready, and happy. hey had enough money, since Dan had started working as well years ago, after he got his degree in Law. He'd been interested in it ever since he was un-adopted from Phil (to this day, they still can't remember the name for it). He'd taken his Uni course before they got married, and Dan became a successful lawyer. He was treated equally, even though he was one of the few Neko's to make it into the industry that was Law.

Phil took whatever job came and went, so they were pretty well off, with a nice, big house in the country, down South where Dan had gotten his lovely posh accent from. Phil's was fading with time, but neither of them seemed to care. The house was big enough for three or four, five even, if they wanted. Phil would often get lonely in that big house all by himself, so kids were a perfect idea. Dan's speciality was adoption, so soon, they had three-year-old Eli running around, keeping Phil distracted, and creating a true family.

After Eli, there was Jessie, and Rory, who were both younger than Eli, so it took quite a bit of work for Phil to manage them. He eventually stopped looking for jobs, since Dan seemed to be keeping them afloat nicely. Phil got to play with the kids, and as they grew up, their family got happier and happier. Phil's parents died when Eli was ten, but it was okay, They had a nice, long life, and they now had savings for their children to go to nice Universities.

When Eli turned thirteen, Dan sat him down and had 'the talk' with him. Phil sat in Jessie's room, with his girl and Rory, giggling as he made jokes about Dan. He was glad he didn't have to talk to Eli about things, because it would probably ruin their close relationship. Not to say that Dan wasn't close to his kids, or that he didn't love them as much, but the Neko did work all the time, and Phil was with their children most of the time.

He finally got why Dan opted for telling Eli about sex when Jessie turned thirteen. He knew Jessie would be the most awkward, since she was a girl, but at least Dan had to tell Rory. Phil got the conversation over with quickly, with Eli smirking at them from the kitchen, knowing exactly what they were talking about, and how awkward it was. He saw Dan smirking playfully at him as well, and Phil rolled his eyes before he explained.

Jessie told Phil that she already knew what that stuff was, and he sighed in relief, before questioning where she heard it from. She shrugged and smirked playfully, just like her father, dimples and all (though she was adopted, so she really didn't get it from Dan). After that she went back to her room, and Phil was left wondering what was happening.

He was put at peace when his Dan slid into his lap and kissed him. It was alright, it didn't really matter, so long as Jessie understood. He was soon called and he picked Dan up, who had grown taller than Phil over the years, and struggled a little to carry him upstairs. Dan just giggled softly, letting Phil carry him to their bed. The older man slid his little Neko under the covers first, before climbing in next to him. He was still so cute, even when he was getting more wrinkles, and his hair was starting to grey, like Phil's was.

"I love you eternally, Angel." Phil whispered, stroking the wedding ring they'd had engraved with those same words many years ago, before they kissed, and slowly drifted off.

"Eternally..."

**Wow. This is literally the longest thin I've ever done. Well, longest one shot at least. I hope you enjoyed it, cus I know I really did. Its really captured my heart writing this, and I'm just so shocked by how well it went. I thought I was gonna cop out and only write 3000 words but I didn't. This really is amazing. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, because if you don't, then my work is for nothing.**

**This feels like a series, though I know it isn't, and its always sad when series end, even if the endings are happy.**

**I guess this is kind of like a payback for me skipping my schedule. I feel much better now, so the schedule is back on, but this is like a reward, I guess, for waiting. Please, please, please review, telling me what you think, or private message me, because I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**As always,**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
